Boundaries
by angeliqueFanfic
Summary: Jane and Maura make out on the couch after a drunk night out. Except Jane freaks out and decides afterwards she just wants to be friends. Or does she? Re-posting all chapters all at once.
1. Chapter 1

Jane and Maura had taken a cab back from the club where they had the worst double date ever. Jane tipped the driver and followed Maura to her front door. Maura was struggling with her keys, still tipsy from the wine she'd had through the evening. Jane reached for her hand and grabbed the keys from her.

"Here, let me help". She wasn't much more successful, which made them giggle.

"Are you sure this is the right key?", Jane complained, trying to stick another key in the lock. She dropped the whole key ring on the porch. Right then, the porch light came on, and the door opened.

"Ma! What are you doing up? It's past midnight!"

"I was checking the Crockpot for tomorrow's oatmeal! And then I heard all this noise, I thought someone was trying to break in."

"So you opened the door for them?!"

Maura gave Jane a side glance and put her hand on her arm to calm her down.

"I apologize, Ms. Rizzoli. I seem to have dropped my keys. I'm glad you opened the door for us."

"You girls are drunk. I'm going back to bed."

After Angela went back to the guest house, Jane threw herself down on the couch. She unbuttoned her shirt and untucked it from her pants, revealing her usual tank top underneath. Maura came over with two pint glasses full of water. She handed one to Jane.

"Drink this. Water will counteract the dehydrating effect of the alcohol."

Jane paused to look at the glass, and belched.

"Jane!"

"Sorry, I never do that."

"Actually you do. A lot. The carbonation in beer..." Jane rolled her eyes at her. "Oh, it was a joke..."

She sat on the couch next to Jane and took off her Louboutin heels. She set the expensive shoes down next to each other, sat back and put her feet up on the coffee table. Jane did the same, except with her boots still on.

"Jane!"

"Aaaaaw, Maura. Come on, I'm tired!"

Maura sat up and grabbed Jane's ankles. Jane watched as her friend unzipped and pulled her shoes off. Then she gently set her feet back on the table. Maura settled back down. Jane lazily turned her head towards her.

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome" Maura smiled back.

"I'm giving up on dating. I'm never gonna find a man. I'm gonna grow old, sad and alone." Jane whined.

Maura chuckled and put her hand on Jane's upper arm. "You won't be sad and alone. I'll be with you, taking your shoes off for you."

Maura's warm hand felt good and Jane covered it with her own.

"I'm so glad to have you, Maura... It's so hard for me to connect with anyone. Work gets in the way, or it freaks people out. You can't ever talk about what we do with normal people. You still go to sleep thinking about the horrors you saw at work, and you can't ever talk about it. You know how it is... I'm glad we found each other. You have no idea how important you are to me. I've never had a friend like you."

Maura was staring at Jane though hazy eyes, touched by Jane's openness. The detective never allowed herself to appear vulnerable in front of anyone, and Maura loved that she made Jane feel comfortable enough to talk freely with her. She wanted to hug her friend and hold her, and kiss her... cheek... neck... lips. However, instead of leaning over she remained still and enjoyed Jane's hand on hers.

Jane noticed her silence and frowned. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm listening. I'm glad you're talking about your feelings, it's a rare occurrence, I wouldn't want to distract from it."

"Well, don't you have anything to say back to me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm really glad you value my friendship. I do as well. I hope you know that." She frowned. "You do, don't you?"

"Yeah. I have to pee."

Jane stood up, steadied herself and headed towards the bathroom.

Maura took a sip of water and pondered her previous impulse. She loved having Jane as a friend. Like the brunette, she'd never had a friend like this before. She had never felt as comfortable with anyone, and always had to work hard to conceal her phobias and quirks, to even try to fit in. Jane teased her, but she didn't judge her or made her feel weird. Maybe they were both weird in their own way, in a perfect way.

If Maura had kissed Jane, would Jane have freak out? Would it change everything? Would it be weird? The medical examiner had never hesitated to ask anybody out she was interested in, but Jane was different. This time, it could cost Maura her best friend. But it could also turn out to be the best relationship she'd ever have.

Jane stepped back into the living room. "I'd better go. Tomorrow's work".

"Given the amount of beer you drank, and the elapsed time, I'd recommend waiting another twenty minutes. And drinking the other half of your water."

Jane sighed. "Seriously? I feel..." Jane tilted her head at Maura, and it triggered a wave of dizziness. "Ooh, yes Doc."

She plopped back down on the couch. She looked at Maura, who was staring at her again.

"Maura, you're staring again. What is it?"

"May I... May I kiss you?"

The words cut through the haze of Jane's brain, but failed to shock her. Jane heard herself say "Okay".

Maura hesitated for a second, having expected a little bit of protest. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Jane's. She didn't dare to move for a couple of seconds.

Jane had closed her eyes and was focusing on the feel of Maura's lips on hers. Maura started pulling back, but Jane leaned forward to recapture her lips. They were soft and warm, and made her want more. The brunette explored her friend's lips with her own, gliding over them, relishing the sensation. She brought a hand up behind the blonde's head and pulled Maura's face towards her, moaning as she snaked her tongue into her mouth.

Maura was pleasantly surprised by Jane's eagerness, hoping it wasn't only the alcohol. Even though this probably wouldn't have happened without it.

She welcomed Jane's exploring tongue and led her own expedition, tasting Jane's lips and mouth. Her hands started roaming over Jane's body, lingering on her waist and hips. Jane reached around Maura's back and firmly pulled them closer together. Their breasts mashed together, and Jane moaned at the feeling. She looked into Maura's eyes, her pupils dark and dilated, and looked down at her cleavage. She put her hand on her left breast, shy at first, and started slowly massaging it. She'd always admired Maura's spectacular breasts, curious about how they'd feel. Maura's nipple hardened under her touch, and she teased it with her thumb. Jane lowered her mouth and gently bit it through the fabric of her designer dress. A soft moan escaped Maura's throat, and the doctor cradled Jane's head to encourage her. The brunette reached around and slowly pulled Maura's zipper down, loosening up her top. As soon as she could, she pushed aside Maura's straps and released her prize from the confines of her bra.

"Oh, damn, you're hot...," Jane hoarsed, her eyes fixed on Maura's full, heavy breasts .

She looked up at Maura's face, saw the desire in her eyes, and dipped back down, sucking as much flesh into her mouth as she could. She grabbed the other one in her hand and teased the nipple between her fingers. Maura arched into her touch, breathing hard.

_This is happening too fast_, Maura thought, but couldn't bring herself to stop. She reached with both hands and pried Jane's face off her breast, pulling her up for a searing kiss. It was hard and deep, hungry and desperate. Their tongues dueled and licked, lips sucking and teasing. They were both moaning into each other's mouths, fueling their desire.

Then Jane slowed down and pulled out. She was straddling Maura's lap, pinning her friend down into the couch. The doctor was laying halfway down, her dress pulled down to her waist, panting through her parted lips, wet and swollen from Jane's kissing. Jane groaned and closed her eyes, trying to gather herself. Her heart was racing and she exhaled in an attempt to calm down. She got up.

"I've got to go. I.. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?

"Of course. Are... are we okay? Was it too much? I didn't mean to push you. That's why I asked."

Jane had slipped her boots back on and was headed for the door.

"We're fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night."

Maura watched the door for a minute after Jane left and got up to lock it. She pulled her dress up and covered herself. She could feel the wetness between her legs, soaking through her lace thong.

Once in bed, she pulled out a small vibrator from her nightstand drawer. It only took her seconds to come, but sleep didn't come as easy as usual afterwards. Her mind kept flashing back to Jane, and her chest tightened with regret. She wished she hadn't asked. She didn't want the next morning to come, when she'd have to find out exactly how weird it would be to face Jane.

Maura was talking to Frost and Korsak in the bullpen. They all looked up at Jane when she walked in. Korsak grabbed his jacket.

"Finally! Dr. Isles here got us the results for the glazer's body. I'll catch you up in the car. Get your coffee. Come on!"

Jane turned around to follow Frost, but looked back at Maura with her puppy eyes. The doctor tilted her head in a smile and shrugged. Jane sighed and smirked back at her.

"Talk to you later..." Jane mouthed.

The M.E. went down to her morgue, and got to work on her backlog of evidence to process. Maybe it wasn't as awkward as she'd feared after all.

The pair didn't see each other for the next two days. Work was busy, no dead bodies, plans with mom. Jane was trying to think of a way to tell Maura she just wanted to go back to being friends. She just wanted everything to go back to normal. She loved hanging out with Maura, and dreaded having the conversation turn weird, and ending up hurting her feelings. Was Maura falling for her? Did she encourage it? They'd flirt and tease each other, but it was all because it felt safe. Right?

Friday night, their movie night. Jane wondered if Maura would come pick her up as usual. At 8:00 sharp, she heard Maura's car park in front of her apartment. She was both relieved and nervous. She opened the door when she heard the click-clack of heels on the front porch.

"Hey Maur..."

She didn't know how to continue.

"Hello Jane, are you ready?" Jane wasn't moving."Oh, did you want to talk about Tuesday night?"

"Yes! Listen... we were drunk, and..."

"I know, I'm sorry Jane, you were being so adorable, I just got carried away. I really didn't mean to turn our friendship into something complicated!"

"Can we just pretend it never happened and just be best friends?" Jane pleaded.

"Oh, goodness, of course!" Maura stepped forward and hugged Jane. At first Jane froze, but she quickly relaxed and hugged her back, sighing at the familiar feeling of embracing her friend, like they'd done hundreds of times before.

"Are you relieved? Your posture says so." Maura asked as they headed to the car, very aware she also was speaking for herself.

"Ugh! Yes, you have no idea. I don't want to lose my best friend over a stupid drunken night." She glanced at Maura who chuckled. Things were back to normal, thank goodness. "Come on! Popcorn's on me!" Jane offered.

And it did go back to normal. They fell back into their routine, enjoyed spending evenings and weekends together. They'd joke and tease each other, holding hands and throwing their arms around their shoulders, planning sleepovers and movie nights.

More and more though, Jane's mind would flash back to their kiss, the look on Maura's face, the sounds she had made when Jane had sucked on her nipple. Maura truly acted like nothing had happened. Did she think about it too? Was she really not interested in pursuing Jane anymore?

After an evening out with Frost and Korsak at the Robber, Maura drove Jane back to her apartment. They'd had a few drinks, just enough to relax. They chit-chatted in the car for a while, discussing the latest case Jane was on. Maura was passionately debating the unusual quantity of blood found at the crime scene, way more than any one body could bleed out. Jane couldn't focus though. She was staring at Maura's lips.

Jane's mind wandered back to that evening, and she closed her eyes at the memory.

"Jane! Am I boring you?"

"Sorry, I'm... tired. I'd better go."

"Oh, ok. Movie tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I wanted to go see the one with the chick and the guy..."

"Oh yes! I love the previews. Sounds good."

Jane sat still for a moment.

"Hey, are you okay?" Maura's voice was serious. She raised her hand and placed in on Jane's forehead. Jane closed her eyes at the touch, and she felt a pinch in her stomach. Her lips parted slightly as her mouth suddenly became dry. She leaned ever so slightly into Maura's touch.

"You don't seem to have a fever, even though I'd be guessing. When you go in, take your temperature for me, okay? You might be coming down with something."

"Maybe. Thank you. I..."

_want you_.

The words formed in her brain, but didn't escape her lips. "I will." Her brain hiccup shocked Jane out of her daze. She stepped out of the car and headed in.

Jane washed up and went to bed. She was staring at the ceiling above her in the darkness of her room. She slipped a hand inside her panties, slowly, as images of Maura, naked on top of her, kissing her, flashed through her mind. Her fingers circled her clit, then dipped lower into slippery wetness. She arched her hips up, and increased the motion of her fingers, until she came and whispered Maura's name in the dark.

The next day at work, Maura came up to the bullpen.

"Morning Jane! How are you feeling? You seem fine today, your face isn't flushed and your eyes seem clear and alert. I can only guess you had a good night's rest."

"Er.. yes, I feel much better. Thank you for checking, Doc."

"Well, actually, I have to cancel movie night. A former college professor called this morning. He was scheduled to give a lecture about Cerebral Ischemia at a convention in Florida this weekend, but he fractured his femur last night. He asked me to cover for him. I'm booked on a redeye to Orlando."

"Oh, but wait... Did you tell him you already had plans... with me?"

"Jane..." Maura rolled her eyes and continued: "I was wondering if you could take me to the airport? My flight departs at 10:45."

"Sure. 8:30?"

"Perfect! Thank you."

Neither of them got the opportunity to see the other all day. Jane couldn't help thinking about the night before, about the kiss, and how she wanted Maura to ask her again. This time she wouldn't run away. This time she'd be ready. The M.E. always took everything so literally though, there was no chance she'd ask again, ever. Now Maura was going away for a couple of days, to a convention full of geeky doctors like her. What if she met someone there? Jane would have wasted her only chance. The detective's mind churned all day, replaying the kiss over and over again, skipping forward to Jane masturbatory fantasy from the previous night.

Jane worked late, catching up on filing reports, patiently waiting until it was time to pick up Maura. She drove to the house, and Maura opened the door when she heard Jane pull up. She was dragging a small carry-on in three-inch heels, swaying her hips in the most suggestive manner, or so Jane thought. The brunette stepped around and opened the back seat door. She reached for the luggage, and for a brief moment their hands touched and seemed to linger. Maura looked up and smiled, utterly oblivious to Jane's butterflies. "Thank you."

She then settled in the passenger seat and waited for Jane to start driving.

Jane vaguely heard Maura updating her on her professor's injury, the lecture she had to prepare for, but she couldn't pay attention. Maura's perfume was making her dizzy, she could tell she just had showered. All Jane wanted to do is stop the car and bury her face in her friend's neck, smell it, kiss it, suck on it, and do the same thing to her mouth. But she just kept driving instead.

Jane parked in the white loading zone in front of Maura's airline. She stopped the engine and Maura reached for the door handle. Jane held on to her forearm.

"Wait..."

Maura settled back down and looked at Jane with a frown. "What is it? Is my hair ok?"

"Your hair is... a mess." Jane couldn't resist. She quickly turned serious again:" Listen, I... I changed my mind."

Maura gave her an even more confused look.

Jane leaned over and captured Maura's lips with hers. She cupped the doctor's cheek and moaned as she inhaled deeply, breathing in Maura's perfume. Jane pulled back with a loud "smack" to gauge Maura's reaction.

Maura's lips were still puckered in anticipation, and she opened her eyes slowly as she realized Jane had stopped.

"Why didn't you try to kiss me again after the first time?" Jane cried out.

"But you said you weren't interested! What happened? Why did you change your mind?

"You! You, playing hard to get, with your... your sexy outfits, your perfume, and your... hips!" Jane gesticulated, pointing at all of Maura's body.

Maura took offense at Jane's answer. "I didn't intentionally play any games with you. I have very good boundaries, Jane."

"Ugh, I know!" Jane threw her hands up in the air. She looked at Maura with sad puppy eyes, and as always Maura melted and smiled back at her. The blonde pressed her forehead against Jane's. "I'm sorry I have such good boundaries and you took so long to make up your mind.", she whispered before giving her a peck on the mouth. "I hope I can make up for it when I come back on Monday."

Maura ran the back of her fingers against Jane's breast, lingering on the bump of her nipple. "Unlike you, I haven't had the pleasure of seeing you topless."

Jane groaned at the memory, and tried to kiss Maura again, but the doctor skillfully deflected and stepped out onto the curb. She grabbed her suitcase from the back seat.

"I'll see you on Monday. My place. 7 PM. Bring your overnight bag."

Jane's heart skipped a beat and her stomach clenched painfully as she watched Maura disappear into the terminal with her luggage in tow. It was going to be a long weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Luckily, Jane was on call both days, and it made it easier to keep her from obsessing about Maura. As Monday drew closer, Jane became anxious and excited at the same time. She was almost painfully giddy, and it reminded her of a teenager's first crush. It was her first time in a way, with a woman. But she felt confident enough. And it was Maura, the only person she ever felt really comfortable with.

Monday night, Jane went home early and took a shower, put on clean underwear. She matched her bra and panties the best she could, without owning an actual set. She regretted not going shopping when she had the chance. She reminded herself that not everybody could dress like Maura.

She stopped at a liquor store on the way and asked the clerk for a nice bottle of red wine. She also grabbed a six pack of beer for herself.

She showed up at 7:00 sharp in front of Maura's door. It suddenly occurred to her that her Ma might be there, and she sighed at the thought. Maura opened the door before Jane could let herself in. She wore a tight, but perfectly fitting red dress, with coordinated heels of course. A beautiful ruby pendant dangled just above the valley of her breasts on a delicate gold chain. Jane swallowed hard and started breathing again when her gaze went back up to Maura's smiling eyes. She stepped in and closed the door behind them.

"I got your mom tickets to Mamma Mia. And a night at the Chatwal Hotel." Maura said as she headed back to the kitchen. She picked up a platter of fancy hors-d'oeuvres and brought it to the coffee table, where she set it down. Jane couldn't help but glance down her tantalizing cleavage as she did, but resisted the urge to ravish Maura right then and there. From Maura's demeanor, she guessed they were taking it slow.

She threw her jacket over the back of the couch, and twisted a beer open. Maura took the wine bottle from her, and nodded at the label:

"Chateau Figeac 2006, very nice, Jane, thank you!"

She headed back to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of it.

When she came back, Jane had her feet up on the table. Her boots were tucked neatly by the side of the couch. Maura flashed her an appreciative smile and sat down close to Jane, their hips touching. She pointed the remote at the screen and navigated over to the baseball game.

"How was your trip?" Jane started.

"The trip was uneventful, and the lecture very successful." She leaned over and gave Jane a peck on the lips. "I missed you".

Jane's heart started racing. She blinked slowly, trying to clear her mind. "I missed you too." She rasped.

Maura grabbed the back of her head, and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. She mashed their lips together, before opening her mouth to Jane's exploring tongue. It was just as intense as their first kiss. They forgot all about taking it slow, and just gave into their pent up lust and desire. Jane was running her tongue inside Maura's mouth, around it, licking and biting at her neck, finally breathing in Maura's intoxicating scent, like she'd been wanting to for weeks.

Even though Maura had expected to have to be in charge, she gave into Jane's fierce passion. Her senses already overloaded, all she could do was tilt her head up to give Jane more access, panting and moaning with each nip. Feeling Jane's hand sliding the straps off her shoulders gave her enough of a jolt to at least try and take the detective's V-neck off. Jane sat up briefly and pulled it off herself, tossing it across the room. She also quickly unzipped her jeans and kicked them off, leaving them in a heap next to the couch. Maura's OCD mind took note of the mayhem for later, but she took advantage of the break to undo her own zipper and slip out of her dress. Jane helped her pull it down and off completely, and ended up with the crumpled dress in her hands. She smiled at Maura, folded it the best she could and set it carefully on the coffee table. Maura gave her a smile in appreciation.

Jane settled back down on top of Maura, and looked down at their breast, crushed together inside their bras. Maura reached around Jane's back and snapped her bra open, letting the straps fall down her arms. The doctor lifted her head up and nuzzled the soft flesh, kissing the top of Jane's breasts. The detective stripped off her bra and flung it towards the rest of her clothes. Maura slowly kissed her way down to her nipple, and sucked it inside her warm mouth.

"Uhhhhh..." Jane arched onto Maura's mouth, closing her eyes at the overwhelming sensation. Maura was alternating between just the right amount of sucking, kissing and biting, driving Jane crazy with desire. She then switched to the other nipple, and did her best to give it the same amount of attention.

Jane started grinding her pelvis into Maura's thigh, feeling her own wetness seeping through her underwear. She wondered how wet Maura was. The brunette wedged her thigh onto Maura's silk underwear and felt slick dampness through it.

"I want to feel you..." Maura panted.

"Touch me..." Jane begged. She grabbed Maura's wrist and lifted her hips to give her access. Maura tentatively ran her hand on the outside of Jane's panties, feeling her arousal.

She looked into Jane's eyes as she slipped a finger to the side and under the cotton underwear. Her jaw dropped as she felt the wetness on her fingers.

"Oooooohh, Jane... You feel so good. You're so wet for me..." She whispered as she slid between Jane's drenched folds, grazing her clit and dipping lower to slowly circle her opening. She added a second and a third finger, unable to resist the urge to play into Jane's juices. Maura felt a rush down her spine and into her core.

Jane was struggling to keep her eyes open. Her breathing was erratic, and she was moaning in rhythm with Maura's ministrations. She started whimpering softly with each stroke, her eyes pleading to Maura to sustain the rhythm she has set. She bit her lip as she felt her orgasm swell up, thinking it was too soon, but unable to hold it back. Maura sensed it and plunged three fingers inside of her, flattening her palm against her clit. She hooked her fingers inside as Jane lowered herself on her thigh and ground hard against her hand.

"Aaaaahhh, Mauraaaah, oh... Yes... I'm... uhhhhh... aaaaaaahhh!"

She fell silent as the orgasm crashed through her, her body jerking uncontrollably with every wave. Maura could feel her inner walls clenching rhythmically against her hand with each contraction. After the first wave passed, Jane inhaled and kept slowly riding it until she regained control over her senses, and she fell forward on top of Maura.

The blonde brushed the dark curls off her face and kissed her gently, lazy afterglow kisses, as the last spasms subsided.

Jane's breathing finally slowed, and the kisses started deepening. Jane cupped Maura's breast with one hand, kneading the soft flesh, pinching the nipple between her fingers though her bra. She realized how she loved playing with Maura's breasts, and by the sounds escaping her friend's lips, Maura loved it too. Breaking the kiss, she rolled Maura over to her side and unhooked the silk brassiere, exposing the woman fully to her sight. Jane grabbed one breast in each hand and lowered herself down to taste them. She mashed them together and sucked both nipples in where they met. Maura cried out in delight. Jane flicked her tongue over them, and started licking her way down the doctor's abdomen, down her hip, her upper thigh.

Maura was arching her hips up into her, desperate for more. Jane hooked her fingers into the sides of her underwear and slowly slid it off her long, curvy legs, enjoying the view of Maura's glistening curls. Jane settled back down between Maura's legs, pushing her knee up for more access, which the doctor eagerly granted.

"Oh, Jane, please..."

"Don't worry, I'm getting there... I just need to... investigate a little more."

Jane slowly ran her tongue up Maura's inside thigh, and up and around the sides of her opening. She could see and smell Maura's juices, and sampled it onto her finger, before spreading it around. Maura tilted her hips as high as she could into the touch, crying out and almost sobbing in frustration when Jane removed her finger. Maura looked up and saw Jane bring her finger to her mouth and suck on it like sweet honey. It only made Maura more desperate.

"Jaaane, pleeeease, I need you, hhhh...ooooh." She bit her lip when Jane slid one long finger inside her, but still wouldn't apply any pressure, just gliding over Maura's inner walls, driving her crazy with need. Jane scattered little kisses around and on her exposed lips, and each peck felt like an electric shock to Maura. The doctor had never felt so aroused in her entire life. As much as she wanted Jane to fuck her, she also was shocked beyond words at the intensity of her pleasure.

Jane was just as shocked at how much she enjoyed playing with Maura. The sight of Maura's intimate folds, her wetness dripping down her crack and onto the couch was inebriating. She felt drunk on sex. She parted Maura's small lips with her hands, and saw Maura's red, erect clit peek out from under its hood. Jane lowered her flattened tongue onto it, and slid two fingers inside her waiting opening.

Maura's pelvis jerked up, and she reached down to hold Jane's face against her, making sure the teasing would stop.

" Yesssssssss, ooh, Jane. Oh my god... Oooh, yes..., aaaahh..."

With no intention of holding back, Jane was now eagerly lapping up and down Maura's folds, one hand pumping in and out of her. She looked up at Maura between her heaving breasts.

"Oh, Maura, you're so sexy... I want to make you come so hard..."

Maura could only moan uncontrollably, looking down at Jane's face, so intimately joined to her body with her mouth.

Jane went back to sucking on her clit, keeping a steady rhythm, never losing contact with it. She pulled out her other hand and slammed a third finger inside. Maura spread her legs wide for her.

Maura felt the surge of her climax approaching, and increased the pressure of her hands on Jane's head, mashing her against her core.

"JAAANE!" Maura screamed as her whole body seized up. Jane held on to her hips to avoid breaking contact. Maura threw her head back, teeth clenched and eyes squeezed shut, moaning Jane's name over and over again, with each crashing wave.

She slowly lowered her hips down as the orgasm subsided. Jane licked her clean before crawling back up to cuddle her, and planting soft kisses on her cheeks and lips. Maura buried her face in Jane's neck and couldn't hold back her tears. She cried silently, kissing and nuzzling into Jane's hair and neck, holding her close against her. Jane expected her to give her a lecture on sexual ecstasy and glands, but she didn't.

The detective waited until Maura peeked up, and smiled at her.

"You good?"

"Yes, thank you. I had never experienced such an intense orgasm, I must admit."

Jane felt a surge of pride at Maura's admission.

"Why, thank you, Maura. Not bad for a first time, eh!"

"Don't get cocky. Now that you've set the bar, you'll have to keep performing."

"Oh, no! I don't think I can take the pressure. Can we just go back to being friends?"

Maura's eyes opened wide and she opened her mouth to protest. Jane silenced her with a kiss.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Come on, let's go to the bedroom." She got up and grabbed Maura's hand to pull her up.

"But Jane, I can't..." She gestured at the clothes scattered about the room, the empty bottle of beer, the hors-d'oeuvres on the coffee table.

"Oh, you're right!" Jane leaned over and grabbed a few of the appetizers and stuffed them in her mouth. "Ahm ftarving!". She dragged Maura up the stairs to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Maura managed to quickly grab her dress before Jane dragged her naked into the bedroom. Maura turned on the night stand lights and stepped into her walk-in closet while Jane was holding on to her waist from behind, nibbling on her neck.

"You still have food in your mouth..." Maura complained, slipping the dress onto a hanger.

"Mmmmhyeah, I know, but I found something waaaay better."

"Finish chewing your food and go wait for me on the bed!" She turned around and gave Jane a stern look that couldn't be denied.

"Sheesh, see, I knew you'd be the bossy one. Fine." She managed a last peck on the lips and slowly made her way to the bed, rolling her hips at Maura. Maura smiled and enjoyed the show, before disappearing into the bathroom.

Jane laid down on the bed. She started getting chilly and got up to retrieve her old comfy shirt from her overnight bag. She slipped in on and went back to the bed. She looked around the room, appreciating the change in perspective, now that they had taken the first step beyond friendship... She had naturally taken the left side of the bed, and she decided it'd be her side. She might have to leave a toothbrush in the bathroom, just because. Speaking of bathroom, what was taking Maura so long?

"Maura..?"

Just as Jane propped herself up to look, the door opened and Maura walked in her night shirt. She walked over to the bed and laid down on her side towards Jane. She touched her lips softly against Jane's, who was more than happy to kiss her back.

"No fair, you brushed your teeth..."

"The evening isn't over, don't worry..."

The kiss was slow and sweet, both closing their eyes and taking their time. Their tongues tentatively flicked out, feeling and tasting their surroundings, lingering and gliding on soft lips. Maura's hand trailed up Jane's thigh, tracing the curve of her hip, and rested on her waist, under her shirt. Her hand felt warm and soft, and Jane leaned her hips into Maura. Maura pulled back slightly, not letting Jane touch her. Jane opened her eyes, and saw Maura looking back at her, something shy about her.

"Is everything okay?" Jane felt a pang of insecurity.

"I... I'd like to try something with you..., something I've been curious to do for a long time."

Jane winced. "Is it super kinky? Is it ... a dildo?" she said, joking.

Maura gave her a shy head tilt.

"It's a DILDO?!" Jane exclaimed in disbelief. She reached for the bottom of Maura's shirt and yanked it up.

Maura was wearing a black leather harness, with a marbled black and white silicone dildo sticking out of it.

"More specifically, it's a double-headed dildo, which I acquired a couple of years ago after my last ...encounter... with a woman."

Jane lifted an eyebrow.

"But I never got the opportunity to use it. None of the men I've been with have been willing to... experiment with it."

"Really? I can't imagine why..."

"I really want to try it. With you." Maura leaned forward and kissed Jane's neck, while her hand crept up to caress Jane's breast. "I want to fuck you, Jane. I want to know how it feels to fuck you with it."

Jane felt a shot of burning wetness between her legs at Maura's words. She looked down at the dildo between Maura's legs and reached down to touch it. It was a good size, long and thick, but not intimidating. She stroked it gently, and Maura sighed as she angled her hips forward. The dildo was firmly held in place through a ring in the harness Maura was wearing. The doctor grabbed Jane's wrist and guided her hand below the dildo, between her spread legs. Jane cupped the base of the silicone toy, and felt the other end disappear inside Maura. Jane's mouth fell open and she grabbed her end of the dildo to give it a proper stroke. This time, she knew that every back and forth resulted in the opposite movement inside Maura. Jane found it incredibly hot, and she increased her rhythm, causing Maura to moan.

After a few moments, Maura rolled over on top of Jane, and wedged herself between her legs. The toy was resting on top of Jane's mound, touching her belly. Maura lowered her mouth to kiss Jane, deep and open mouthed. Jane hummed softly in response, opening her mouth to give Maura a proper reception. They made out slowly and thoroughly, building up the anticipation.

Maura sat up on her knees and looked down at the strap-on. She slowly ran the length of it along Jane's folds, glistening with renewed wetness. Jane bucked her hips forward to increase the friction.

"You won't need any additional lubrication, in case you were wondering..."

"Oh, Maura, do it, please... Oooooh...", Jane begged.

Maura was sliding the silicone toy back and forth from Jane's opening to her clit, pressing it down with her hand to maximize contact. Jane's mouth was open, her breathing long and deep, trying to push her pelvis up harder onto Maura's dick, following the rhythm Maura had set.

"Stick it inside of meeeee... Pleeeease...," Jane begged, panting heavily.

Maura pulled back all the way and pushed down on the dildo so the tip rested against Jane's entrance. She looked up into Jane's eyes and slowly pushed in, feeling almost no resistance. Jane's body arched off the bed, and she threw her head back against the pillow, inhaling deeply as she felt the thick dildo fill her up.

"Ooooooh, fuuuuuck... Oh yesss..."

Maura pushed all the way in and stopped moving, reveling in the sensation. She could feel the pressure inside herself, and the base of the curved dildo hit her clit just right, but more than that, she felt a surge of raw desire swell over her, which threatened to make her come right then.

She pulled back slightly, and pushed back in, experimenting with the length and speed of each thrust. She scooted her knees closer against Jane's butt, which gave her extra leverage to thrust with her pelvis and abs instead of her thighs. She couldn't take her eyes off the dildo, feeling and seeing herself penetrating Jane, gliding inside all the way each time. She found it incredibly erotic. She had increased her rhythm, and was now breathing hard.

Jane had opened her eyes and was looking up at Maura fucking her. The sight was driving her crazy with desire. She reached down with both hands and grabbed Maura's harness. She pulled the blonde firmly into her.

"Harder! Come on," Jane whimpered between her clenched teeth.

"I was hoping to make this last a little bit longer, Jane." Maura said, out of breath.

"I can't! I want you to fuck me. Fuck me, Maura. Fuck me, fuck me!"

Maura could see the despair in Jane's eyes, and propped herself on her hands on either side of Jane's torso. Her dark blonde hair cascaded on top of Jane's breasts. She thrust her hips forward with a loud smack.

"Ah!"

Maura ignored Jane's cry, and started pounding into Jane, who had gotten hold of Maura's harness and wouldn't let go. Jane was whimpering continuously, her eyes shut tight, unable to move or talk anymore.

Maura was pounding and groaning, each thrust sliding the base of the dildo against her sensitive clit. She could feel the other end of it stretching her opening, but she was so wet and open that she could barely tell it was inside at all. She felt the surge of an orgasm rise up.

"Oh Jane, ... I'm... going to come, ... Jane..." She panted, maintaining her rhythm.

"Come with me, come inside of me... Oh god Maura, Maur..."

Jane came first, lifting her hips off the bed, pulling Maura into her by the straps, grinding her core against Maura. Her inner muscles clenched around the dildo, and that's all Maura needed to come undone. She kept moving slowly against Jane as she rode her orgasm out, arching her whole body forward, a groan stuck in her throat, her heart pounding hard in her chest and ears.

Jane let go of the harness and cupped Maura's breasts just above her. She lifted her head up and sucked a hard nipple into her mouth, increasing Maura's pleasure. Maura let the orgasm consume her, slowly collapsing on top of Jane.

They kissed slowly, spent, unable to talk. Maura slowly pulled out of Jane, careful not to hurt her. She rolled off on her side, facing Jane. She touched her forehead to the brunette's, feeling the dampness of their light sweat mingling. She placed a cupped hand on the side of their faces, making a dark cave where all she could see were Jane's shiny eyes, just an inch in front of her.

"Thank you." Maura whispered.

"My pleasure." Jane whispered back, an octave lower.

They smiled. Maura removed her hand, but Jane put hers down instead. They looked into each other's eyes in the darkness of the little tent. Maura waited for Jane to say something, but Jane stayed silent.

"What are you thinking?" Maura asked softly.

Jane hesitated.

"What?" Maura knew better than to worry at this point, but she couldn't help it.

Silence. Maura brought her hand up on top of Jane's and squeezed it.

"I love you." Jane confessed. She lowered her eyes and looked up again, waiting for Maura's reaction.

"I love you too, Jane." Maura smiled.

"Oh thank Goodness!" She kissed Maura hard on the lips.

"Can we take a nap, and then I want to wear this thing and do the same to you!"

"Mmh, I can't wait," Maura purred, tilting her hips into Jane.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane woke up slowly. She felt the wetness between her legs and remembered the activities of the previous evening. It was still dark. She rolled over to face Maura, who was asleep on her back, her head slightly turned towards Jane. The brunette's mind flashed back to them having sex earlier. She felt a rush of both pride and humbleness as she pictured Maura on top of her, fucking her, panting and moaning as she was coming.

The detective scooted forward and tucked her long body against the sleeping woman. She slid her hand under Maura's night shirt, and ran her hand over the soft skin. She drew slow circles on her belly first, and moved up to feel her breasts. She was finding out that she loved Maura's breasts, full and heavy, nipples hardening under her touch even though their owner was asleep. Jane also realized that ever since meeting Maura, she had always found her breasts rather spectacular. And now she couldn't get enough of them. Jane's hand roamed around each mound, kneading, weighing and cupping them in turn. The skin was soft and warm, and it made her want to suck on them.

Maura started moving, waking up under Jane's caresses. She stretched her body from the night's slumber and arched into Jane's touch. Jane nervously removed her hand and stopped moving.

"Mmmmh, morning Jane." She opened her eyes, noticed how dark it still was. "What time is it?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, you didn't have to stop. You feel so good..." She searched around under the sheets and grabbed Jane's hand. She put it back on her breast, but didn't let go of her wrist. Instead, she guided Jane's hand over her body, slowly, deliberately. She went over both breasts, and descended on her abdomen, around her curls to her inner thigh. Maura was squirming around into Jane's touch, moaning softly. Jane was happy to let Maura lead her, surprised by the effect it was having on her. She swallowed hard, and opened her mouth to lick her lips. She could see Maura's face silhouetted in the faint moonlight, her eyes closed like she was still asleep, in the middle of an erotic dream.

Jane touched her forehead to Maura's cheek and inhaled the fragrance of her luscious hair. She kissed the doctor's jaw, running her lips along to reach her ear, just as Maura guided her hand over her folds. Jane's long fingers dipped into the warm wetness, and Maura lifted her hips up into her touch. Both moaned at the sensation. But Maura's firm grip still prevented Jane from going inside, like she wanted to.

She made Jane's fingers glide along her folds, graze her clit back and forth slowly, moaning every time, her hips rocking up and down in a fluid motion. Maura's was breathing deeply though her mouth, her head high into the pillow, eyes still shut. Jane was sucking and biting her neck and jaw, driving Maura crazy with need.

Maura shifted her grip lower on Jane's hand and finally pushed two long fingers deep inside her entrance. She cried out and let the sensation wash over her for several beats, before letting her hips rise up and down slowly again, pulling Jane's fingers in and out, pushing down on her palm against her clit in the same motion.

Jane pushed her hips forward against Maura's thigh, following the rhythm set by the doctor. Her senses on overload, she could feel her own wetness spread between her thighs, the situation turning her on like fire. She flattened her tongue and ran it along Maura's clavicle and neck, before biting down right above her shoulder. Maura exhaled in pleasure at the slight pain.

Needing more, Maura placed her hand on top of Jane's and slowly joined in with two fingers of her own, spreading her legs and stretching her walls to accommodate them.

"Oh my god, Maura..." Jane breathed into Maura's neck.

Maura curled her fingers on top of Jane's, pushing as deep and hard into the soft spot up towards her abdomen. Her chest rose up and she let out a long groan.

"Oh, Jane, right there. Uhhh... Do you feel it?..." She flexed her fingers against Jane's a couple of times, and whimpered as Jane's digits made contact with the walls inside. Jane followed her prompt and started flexing her fingers, rubbing hard against the soft membrane. She could feel Maura pushing back against her touch, threatening to squeeze her fingers out, but Jane lifted up her thigh to wedge their hands tight against Maura's core.

Maura was panting and whimpering as Jane hooked her fingers up inside and started rocking her whole body against her, throwing her whole weight into the action. Jane's other hand found Maura's hair and gripped it tight. She sank her teeth at the base of her neck, above Maura's shoulder, breathing hard through her nose, accelerating her thrusts.

"Uuuuhh, Jane, yes, ... oh, oh, yes... harder..."

Maura's fingers slipped out, and she instead held on to Jane's wrist once again, pushing Jane's palm down to cover her clit as she pumped her fingers up and out, making wet sloshing sounds.

"Aaaaahhh, YESSSSS!" Maura cried out, threw her head back and stopped breathing as her pelvis lifted off the bed. Her inner walls clenched around Jane's fingers, locking them into place. Maura's iron grip on Jane's wrist was almost painful, but all Jane was focusing on was Maura's muscle tightening against her hand. She watched Maura's face as she came undone, still in awe at how lucky she was to be making love to such a beautiful woman. After a few beats, Maura let go and started breathing again, but her hips angled up even more.

"Fuck me Jane, fuck me hard, make me come again!"

Jane pulled her fingers out of their tight cave slowly at first, making sure Maura's walls had released them, then started pumping her fingers in and out furiously again, making sure to curl them up to hit Maura's G-spot.

"Like this?" Jane asked, half-teasing, half-inquiring.

"Oooh... yes, like that. Ooh, don't stop..."

Once again, Maura arched up and stopped breathing, and Jane felt a hot liquid rush against her hand, splashing up and around as Maura came again like a fountain. Jane kept flexing her fingers inside, unable to pull them out, squeezed tight inside the warm walls.

Maura kept panting Jane's name over and over again, her orgasm burning though her like a fire, until she came back down into her body, down onto the bed, Jane by her side, spent. They stayed quiet for a few moments, catching their breath.

"Wow, Maura! What was that?!"

"I think... You made me ejaculate. It was amazing. I had never experienced it."

"Really? I did that?" Jane was beaming. She leaned over to kiss Maura on the lips.

"Good morning to you, Doctor Isles..."

Outside, a faint light announced the return of the sun.

After a few minutes spent cuddling, Jane got up.

"I'll go make some coffee"

Maura stepped into the bathroom.

Jane went to the kitchen, and after filling up the coffee maker, came around to pick up their scattered clothes from the night before.

Maura turned on the water in the shower to let it warm up, and was brushing her teeth. Jane came into the room, carrying a couple of Maura's mushroom puff pastries from the night before and chewing on one.

"When did you clean up?" she asked Maura.

"What? I didn't clean up. I can't stand that the living room is still a mess."

"But... who... These were in the fridge!" Jane gesticulated, holding up a puff pasty in front of her. Suddenly, her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

"Ma?! Oh my god, Ma!"

Just then, they heard the back door leading to the guest house open and then close shut. Familiar footsteps shuffled into the kitchen.

"She picked up our underwear!" Jane whispered through clenched teeth.

Maura whispered back, mortified. "I knew I should have cleaned up! Why didn't she spend the night in the city like I had planned?

"I don't know! Ooh, I'm never coming out of here..."

Maura smiled and tilted her head. She pulled Jane's shirt over her head and gently pushed her towards the shower. "As you wish..."


	5. Chapter 5

They both managed to sneak out without bumping into Angela, delaying any uncomfortable conversation they'd be sure to have with her. They drove to work separately, Maura went down to her morgue, Jane headed into the bullpen to meet with Korsak and Frost. Once in work mode, morning went by relatively fast, even though every time Jane's cell phone rang, she got butterflies in her stomach, hoping it'd be Maura. Finally right before lunch, a text from Maura chimed in.

_Can't have lunch, sorry._

They usually tried to have lunch together, but would skip when they got too busy. Morning had been slow for Jane, with no new cases calling them out on a crime scene. However, Maura was catching up from being out of town.

Disappointed, Jane quickly texted back.

_Ok. See you tonight?_

She waited for the next chime.

_Definitely!_

Jane smiled and opened a bag of chips she kept in her drawer. No way she was going down to the cafeteria and buy something from Ma!

Maura was filling out the last of her reports, signed and dated it, and put it in an envelope. She looked up at the clock on the morgue's wall. 7:35. She heard Jane's footsteps in the hall. She made a conscious effort not to jump to her feet to greet her. Even though they were now lovers, Maura couldn't cross the line at work, didn't want to. She knew Jane would feel the same.

"Are you done? Let's go, I'm starving! I had a tiny bag of chips for lunch!".

"And I had a protein bar." Maura laughed, pointing at the discarded wrapper in the trash next to her desk. "I'm assuming you didn't talk to your mom?"

"Mmh, let me think... Hell no! C'mon, let's get out of here!"

Maura grabbed her coat and locked up her office.

Without even talking about it, Jane drove them further downtown, avoiding the Dirty Robber or any other cop hangouts. She parked the car on the street and stepped out in front of a busy bar, the soft bass thumping through the thick walls. There was a short line outside, but the bouncer waved them in right away.

They made their way to the bar through the crowd, a mix of young hipsters and mature professionals. Maura spotted some very appetizing dishes as they passed by and her stomach growled its approval. Jane claimed a stool at the corner of the bar, and offered it to Maura. Instead of sitting down, the doctor rested a hand on Jane's hip to guide her onto the stool, and squeezed herself next to her. She leaned over to be heard over the noise.

"I'd rather stand! You sit down. Let's order some food!".

Twenty minutes later, they were halfway though a bowl of creamy polenta and almost done with their short rib grilled cheese wedges. Jane ordered a second beer. The bar was now even busier than before, and no new openings had presented themselves. People were standing 3 deep right behind them, practically touching.

"You wanna sit down now? We can take turns! I didn't think it'd be so busy on a week night."

"Nah, I'm fine, I've been sitting all day... I love the food!" Maura said, just as a lump of polenta fell into her cleavage from the spoon headed towards her mouth.

They both looked down at Maura's breast, and back at each other.

"Allow me..." Jane smirked. She turned to face Maura.

She dove in with two fingers, and wiped the polenta off the top of Maura's plump breast. Taking it to her mouth, she sucked on her fingers slowly and deliberately, maintaining eye contact with Maura the whole time.

Looking down, Jane realized that they were wedged between the bar, and the back of the people standing behind them. Maura was standing so close to her that they were pressed against each other, just like everybody else in the bar. And Maura still had her knee-long coat on.

She looked back up at Maura, who was starting to wonder what was going though Jane's mind. She tilted her head, just as she felt a warm hand creeping up the inside of her thigh. Her mouth made a perfect O, then relaxed as she spotted Jane's wicked eyes.

Jane was now thankful for Maura's wearing skirts, and trench coats. She slowly hiked up Maura's skirt under her coat, running her long fingers along the inside of Maura's thigh. Maura shifted her weight, turning to face the brunette, and rested her foot on the rail, spreading her legs for better access.

Jane leaned over to Maura.

"I want you. Now."

Maura closed her eyes briefly when she felt Jane's warm breath on her ear.

Jane's hand had reached its destination, and agile fingers pulled the lace panties aside, before dipping into sweet, wet honey.

"Mmh, you're so wet already..." Jane whispered in her ear, casually, as if they were talking office gossip, like everybody else around them. She played around in Maura's wetness, gliding over her lips and clit.

Jane pulled her hand out and sucked on her fingers.

"You're right, I love the food here!"

The bartender set down her beer in front of her. Jane tipped him and he went back to pouring several drinks at once for the other patrons.

Jane took a sip, and leaned over to Maura again.

"Sorry, where was I?" Her hand disappeared under Maura's coat again, and pulled Maura's panties aside. They were drenched.

"Oooh, you're getting impatient. Do you think I can help?"

With dark and heavy eyes, Maura slowly nodded, a faint smile on her lips.

Jane was sliding her fingers back and forth over Maura's clit, at a slow but steady rhythm. Maura started rocking her hips to the beat of the techno lounge music that was thumping in the bar.

"Clever girl. Do you like this? Do you like being fucked in public, right in the middle of a crowd? You don't need to answer that. You're drenched."

Jane was smiling and talking in a perfectly casual tone. Maura was the only one close enough to hear her over the crowd and the music, and to anyone looking at the pair, they seemed to be having a lovely, normal conversation. The doctor was trying hard to control her reactions, pretending to be listening to her friend and responding with the appropriate body language. It was hard for her to keep her eyes open and stand without spreading her legs wide for Jane. Her lips slightly parted in a fake smile, her breathing was fast and shallow.

She couldn't suppress a moan when Jane entered her with two fingers, and grunted when Jane pulled them out. Maura gave Jane a frustrated glare as the detective reached into her pants pocket. She pulled out a short buck knife and flicked the blade open under the counter. Maura's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, I'm very good with knives. I just need these panties out of the way. Don't move."

Maura froze as she briefly felt the cold steel against her skin.

"See? I'm just going to cut them right in the middle. I hope they weren't too expensive. What am I saying? Of course they were. I'll make it worth your while, baby, just wait."

Maura felt a sharp tug on her underwear, then cold air against her wet pussy.

"Let me put this away... There." Her hand went right back to work. "Oooh, much better. Oh my, I think you really liked this. You're dripping down your thigh. Aw, but you've been such a trooper, here, I think I'll give you three this time."

Maura inhaled sharply when Jane slid three fingers inside of her. She struggled not to moan too loud.

"Ooooh, look how I'm sliding right in. You feel so good. Is it good for you? I hope so. I think you can dance a little harder now. Why don't you fuck my hand for a little bit. I'm going to stop moving."

Maura frowned, but picked up on the beat, pumping her hips forward and back, trying to get Jane's fingers as deep as possible with each thrust.

"Mmh, you're such a good dancer, even though I can see that you're a little shy. Take a sip of your wine, it'll help you loosen up..."

Maura stopped moving to pick up her freshly refilled glass of red, and brought it to her lips. Maura poured half the glass in her mouth and swallowed hard. She winced and set the glass back down with a shaky hand, as Jane started to slowly move her fingers in and out, smiling. Maura smiled back at her.

"Dance a little more for me, hon. Do you know you have the most beautiful breasts? I love watching them bounce. It's a pity I can't touch them right now. I certainly want to. I would love to pinch your nipples and make them hard. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to keep playing under your skirt."

"Ok, stop now. I'm going to pull my fingers out, but I'm not leaving. I just want to say hello to your clit."

She slowly pulled her fingers out and slid right over Maura's clit, spreading the wetness over and around it. Maura's eyes squeezed shut and her mouth fell open.

"Oh, don't close your eyes, baby, people will think I'm boring you."

Maura opened her eyes again and looked into Jane's eyes, anchoring herself.

"Much better. Breathe. You look a little flushed, but it could be the wine, for all they know."

Maura's whole world had been reduced to Jane's fingers and the sound her voice. She realized Jane's raspy, low voice was incredibly arousing. She loved how Jane was talking to her, how crude she sounded, while acting perfectly casual.

Jane was now drawing slow circles over her erect clit, causing Maura's knees to grow weaker. All she wanted to do was to lay down and spread her legs for Jane, right there on the counter.

"Hey, I would really like a bite of that yummy polenta. My hand is a little busy right now. Do you think you can feed me?"

Maura briefly thought about protesting, but she didn't want Jane to stop. She picked up her fork and scooped up some polenta from the edge of the bowl. She lifted it up to Jane's lips, who opened wide.

" Aaaaah...mmmmh. Oh, man, it's so good."

Maura headed for another scoop.

"No, that's it, that's enough, thanks. I don't want to distract us from the task at hand."

Jane resumed her motion on Maura's clit.

"Mmh, you like me rubbing your clit? I like it too. I love how your pussy feels. It's hot... and wet... and soft... Here, let me go back inside. Mmh, you're so open and ready. I know you want to spread your legs for me. You want me to fuck you now? Are you ready to come?"

"Yes Jane, please," Maura begged.

"You have to promise not to scream though, okay? We can't have that here. It would be embarrassing, Boston's Chief Medical Examiner being fucked in public..."

"I'll do my best..." Maura said breathlessly, almost too quietly for Jane to hear.

Jane placed her thumb on Maura's clit and plunged all four fingers inside of Maura. The doctor clenched her teeth and her head slumped forward.

"Keep your eyes open, baby. I know it's hard. It'll just be a minute, I promise. I want to make you come. I'm not going to stop fucking you until you come now, all right? There we go."

Trying to be discreet and not move her arm too much, Jane flexed her hand and fingers fast and furious, and the motion also rubbed her thumb over Maura's clit in the same rhythm. Jane looked around to scope out her surroundings, satisfied that her arm didn't seem to be moving, and making sure nobody was catching on the action.

A man sitting on the opposite side of the bar was looking at Maura intently, but clearly not paying attention to Jane.

"I think the guy across the way is staring at you. Let me give him the Rizzoli evil eye. Just in case he was thinking of sending a drink over and ruin our fun. Can't he tell we're together, having a deep, meaningful conversation? Am I not faking it well enough? Sheesh!"

She stared intently at the middle-aged man, who finally caught her glare. He quickly broke eye contact and looked around, as if looking for someone.

"There, I think he got the message. Don't look at him, look at me."

Jane had been stroking Maura the whole time, and the blonde was quickly nearing the edge. Her mouth was open and her nostrils were flaring, in an attempt to control her breathing. She could feel her heartbeat in her throat and ears. She was slowly slumping forward and down, her legs struggling to keep her up.

"Oh, baby, be careful, you look like you're going to faint. We don't want our neighbors to come to the rescue, you know what I mean? Lean against the counter."

Maura straightened up and set her hand on the counter for support.

"There you go. See? I'm not stopping, I'm fucking you all the way. You're so close. You know you're going to walk out of here like this? With your pussy dripping wet? I can't wait to go home and lick you clean."

Jane's words triggered a swell in Maura's core, and she focused on Jane's voice to take her to the edge. She bit her lip and waited for the climax to surge.

"You're so beautiful. You're so fucking hot. Come for me, Maura. Just for me. Oh, yes, there you go..."

Maura squeezed her eyes briefly and opened them again, as the orgasm crashed through her. Her body trembled with controlled spasms. She locked her eyes onto Jane's, sharing her climax with her.

"I can feel you. Oooooh, you're clenching so hard. And your little clit, too. I love feeling this. You're so amazing..."

Maura looked like she was going to cry, panting heavily with her mouth open. Her body was shivering, and she was slumping lower with every wave. Jane used her free arm to pull her in, her right hand still deep inside Maura.

"Here, do you need a hug? I don't want you falling down. Come here."

Maura fell limp into her embrace, burying her face in Jane's neck and hair. It muffled the long moan she had been holding back. She was still riding the aftershocks, whimpering softly with every one of them.

"Oh Maura, you feel so good..." She kissed the side of Maura's head, fighting the urge to take her mouth. "I love you so much." She squeezed Maura harder.

Jane started pulling away after a few beats. "I can't hug you for too long, it'd be suspicious. Here, lean on my arm."

Maura grabbed Jane's arm and looked up a her. She gave her a weak smile, as the last spasm rippled against Jane's hand.

Maura's breath was slowly returning to normal, and she took a sip of her wine to compose herself. Jane slowly pulled her hand free and wiped it on Maura's skirt. The detective gave her an apologetic shrug.

"Hey, my underwear is ruined too. I might leave a puddle on the stool."

Maura cleared her throat. "Good." She gestured at the bartender. "Check please!"

"My place?" Jane stood up and straightened up her pants, clearly uncomfortable, her underwear sopping wet and clinging to her skin.

"Yes, your place. There's a few things I'd like to do to you before we have to talk to your mom."

Jane rolled her eyes and groaned.


	6. Chapter 6

It took all of Jane's will power not to jump on Maura immediately as they sat down in the car. She wanted epic sex, and she wanted to be safe and comfortable, so she patiently waited until they parked in front of her apartment. Before she let Maura out, she grabbed the doctor by the back of her hair and pulled her in for a searing kiss, a sample of what was to come. She looked up at Maura, and her breath caught in her throat. Maura looked stunning. Her long, wavy hair falling around her face and shoulders, her features perfectly highlighted by the soft street lights. They'd now had sex several times, but Jane still felt like she was drifting in a dream.

She looked up at Maura. "Are you real?.. Are you really mine?"

Maura tilted her head and looked at Jane with infinite tenderness in her eyes. "Jane, are you doubting it, even after what I let you do to me at the bar?" She cupped Jane's cheek and pressed her lips to Jane's, softly, lightly. She kissed Jane's lips several times, then kissed her cheeks. Jane closed her eyes and Maura kissed them too.

"I love you, Jane. I think I've loved you for a very long time."

Jane closed her eyes and sighed. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I love you so much..." She whispered back. "I'm not used to it... I want you so bad." She captured Maura's lips again, her desire for Maura flaring right back up. Maura eagerly kissed her back, but slapped Jane's hand when she tried to reach under her skirt.

Smiling, Maura stepped out of the car and headed towards the apartment. Jane caught up to her, unlocked her front door and pushed it open.

Jane stopped abruptly and put a hand in front of Maura.

"Wait. The light is on."

In a perfectly practiced motion, Jane unsnapped her side holster and pulled her gun out.

"Jane? Is that you?" Angela's voice came from the bathroom.

Jane looked back at Maura, and they shared an instant of panic, trying to decide if they had time to backtrack and slam the door behind them. Jane pushed Maura towards the front door, but turned around as the bathroom door swung open, robbing them of the opportunity. Both women froze and braced themselves. Maura closed the door behind them.

"Hi Ma."

"Jane! Maura! I haven't seen or heard of you guys all day. I was worried. I swear you've been avoiding me..." Angela said in her usual slow delivery.

"Of course not, Ma. What is it? It's late, I want to go to bed." Jane whined, thinking about the hot sex with Maura, which was now probably out of the picture.

"How about you? Don't you have something to tell me?" Angela frowned, a hint of exasperation in her voice.

Jane looked at her mother, then at Maura. The doctor shrugged. Jane sighed and turned to her mom.

"Ma, I'm sorry we left such a mess the other night. We weren't expecting you back before morning, since Maura bought you tickets and booked you a really nice hotel room. Which you were supposed to stay at!"

"Don't talk to me that way, Janie. I didn't mean to interrupt anything. It would have been nicer if you had just told me about your dates. At least the guys picked up after themselves."

Maura's jaw dropped, and she thought about saying something, but just closed her mouth.

"Ma! What are you talking about? We just... It was just the two of us."

Angela scoffed. "Yeah right! I'm your Ma! I can see what's going on! You're both grown ups, you can do what you want, and have...orgies. If you want me to leave the house for the night, I don't have a problem with that. But don't treat me like a little kid! You're the kid!"

Jane sighed and hugged Angela.

"Ma, we're not hosting... orgies. It _was_ just Maura and I."

She pulled away and waited for her mother's reaction.

"But then why..." Angela started. Her eyes widened. She looked at Maura, who gave her a tilt and a smile.

"You and Maura?.."

"Ms. Rizzoli..." Maura started.

"You and Maura!" Angela pressed Jane's face between her palms, and her mouth turned into a wide grin. "Finally, you're dating somebody nice! A doctor! Aaaw, come here!" She waved at Maura to come closer, and she pulled her into a tight hug. "You make such a beautiful couple. I was praying for Jane. I was praying for her to find someone to take care of her. I know you'll take good care of her." Angela kissed Maura on the cheek. "And you're rich!"

"Thank you Ms. Rizzoli,.. Angela. I'll do my best, of course." Maura stammered.

Angela looked at both of them, beaming. She sighed and headed for the door.

"Next time, pick up after yourselves. I'm not your maid."

"Love you Ma!" Jane waived

Angela paused and turned around again. "You know, I bet you could ask Frankie to... donate. When you're ready to give me grand children. Maura has good hips." She patted down her own hips, as if they needed clarification.

"MAAAAH!" Jane yelled, and practically ran to the door to push her mother out.

"Bye Ms. Rizzoli!"

After Angela left, Jane and Maura stayed silent for a few seconds, still in shock.

"Wow! I'm so sorry." Jane finally said. She smirked. "Are you rich? If only she knew I only want you for your body..."

"Oh, too bad. I was having fantasies of becoming your sugar momma and using you for sex."

"Ooh, wait, maybe I want both!"

"Granted." She stepped in front of Jane, pressing her body against her. "May I remind you that my underwear remains sliced open under my skirt, and I'm still completely drenched and exposed? If I remember correctly, you mentioned something about licking me clean?" Maura set her hands on Jane's shoulders and pushed her down, leaving no doubt about her expectations.

Jane's pussy clenched up at the suggestion, and she kneeled down in front of Maura. She pulled the fabric of the skirt up, and smiled at the sight of Maura's cut-up underwear. But her face became serious again when she saw Maura's glistening pussy, the sheen of her wetness spread around her thighs and curls. She pushed the ruined lace aside, and dipped her tongue into Maura's folds.

Maura closed her eyes and threw her head back. She slowly backed up and leaned against the kitchen counter, holding on to Jane's head. Jane was running her tongue up and down her slit, intermittently sucking on her lips and clit. Maura lifted her right leg up and threw it over Jane's shoulder. She bucked her hips forward, grinding her pussy onto Jane's mouth. Her breath quickly became heavy.

Jane was humming into Maura's pussy, looking up at Maura's face, proud of being the cause of Maura's blissful abandon. She felt her own wetness seeping though her underwear and pants, her arousal instantly renewed by the situation.

Maura suddenly grabbed Jane's head and pushed her away. "Wh... Wait," she muttered, out of breath.

She reached over and grabbed her purse she had tossed on the counter. She pulled a black satin pouch out of it. Jane frowned, wondering what its content was. Maura pulled the pouch open, and fished out the striped double-headed dildo from the night before.

"Remember this? I don't have the harness. You should be able to slip it inside of you and keep it in place with your pants on." She nodded at Jane, who was looking confused. "Here, I'll help you."

Maura pulled Jane up in front of her, and unzipped her fly without unbuttoning the slacks. She reached in the opening with one hand and pulled Jane's cotton panties down, while pushing though the short end of the dildo, pointing up. It easily slid along Jane's drenched slit, and tilted up into her entrance. Maura pushed it gently all the way in, watching Jane's mouth fall open for a groan. Maura then pushed the panties down under the insert, holding it in place, the long end sticking out of the zipper, erect and ready.

Maura leaned over and whispered into Jane's ear. "Fuck me Jane. Fuck me standing."

Jane felt a surge of arousal ignite her whole body, and she reached around with both hands to cup Maura's ass. She ran her right hand down her smooth thigh and lifted it up, resting it against her hip. Her other hand closed around the dildo, like she was stroking her own cock, and she guided it towards Maura's opening. She tilted her hips forward, experimenting with the appendage, and the head pushed against Maura several times, barely slipping in and out, making a wet noise. Jane could feel the pressure against her clit every time. She moaned loudly at the sensation.

"Oh my God, Maura... This is so fucking hot." Jane bit her lip and pushed in further. She entered Maura slowly, all the way, and removed her hand. Maura gasped and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. Jane started thrusting her hips forward, slow at first, enjoying the incredible sensation of fucking Maura with her silicone dick. The base was hitting her clit just right, urging her to pound Maura faster and harder. The other end of the dildo was sliding in and out of her, teasing her opening.

Maura dug her fingers into Jane's back, tilting her hips forward to take in as much of Jane's cock as possible. It was hitting her deep and hard, and she was sure she was going to pass out. Having already had an intense orgasm earlier that evening, her body was responding with shocking magnitude to the stimulation. She felt like she was coming the entire time. All she could do was moan Jane's name over and over again.

Jane found herself close to climax already. She had been waiting for her turn all evening, and she was catching up fast. She held on to Maura's hips, pulling her in tightly, and arched her whole body into her. Her body stiffened and almost stopped moving. She threw her head back and let a long, low groan out.

Jane trembled for a few seconds, riding the crest of her climax all the way back to shore, then seized again with every aftershock. Her head slumped forward and rested on Maura's shoulder. She waited until she regained her breath, running her lips and cheek against Maura's skin. She breathed in her scent and squeezed her eyes at the intensity of her feelings for Maura. Jane sighed and choked on the sob that escaped her throat. She buried her face into Maura's hair and felt the burn of her tears on her cheek. She cried silently for a few seconds, then wiped her face into Maura's neck and looked up.

Maura was looking at her, her breath back to normal as well. She leaned forward to capture Jane's lips for soft, slow kisses. She reached down to pull the dildo out. Jane dodged her when she tried to pull it out of her pants as well.

"I'm keeping it. Get yourself a new one." Jane said, matter-of-factly.

Maura smiled. "Gladly. Was it good for you too?"

Jane nodded vehemently. She grabbed Maura's hand and guided her to the bedroom.

"Please tell me that we're going to sleep." Maura sighed, her feet and legs aching for a good rest. She could also feel her pussy throbbing from so much activity.

"Yes, sleep! We are. But I might wake you up later." She turned around to face Maura with apologetic eyes. "I can't get enough of you! You're driving me crazy," she whined.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No! But it's exhausting!"

She turned and just fell forward on the bed, face first. Jane produced a muffled "Ow!" into the pillow when the dildo dug into her. "Maybe I should take vat fing off firft." She mumbled.

Maura bent down and started unzipping her boots...


End file.
